Sasuke honey, you only had to ask
by ChibiJinchuuriki
Summary: While taking a visit to the local toy store with his mother, a 5-year-old Sasuke decides to break the law. By how? Stealing.


This is my first short story so be nice :)  
It's kind of like a true event from my life, minus a few small factors.  
Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**~Sasuke Honey, You Only Had to Ask~**

The raven-haired mother of two, Mikoto Uchiha, stepped out from the house to the garden at the back of the house to call for her youngest son.

"Come on Sasuke darling, we're going to take a trip to the toy store. Are you ready yet?"

"In a minute mother! Can I finish my shuriken target practice first? Itachi taught me some awesome techniques!"

"Fine. Hurry up a bit though! We don't have all day. I'll give you 5 minutes okay?"

"Aw mother! Can I have a bit more time than that? Just a _little_ bit more?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because we have to get going pretty quickly. When I get back, I still have to do the laundry, the cleaning and the cooking for dinner."

"Humph. Fine."

"That's a good boy. Now, are you going to keep doing your shuriken practice?"

The 5-year-old Sasuke nodded determinedly and turned to resume his shuriken throwing practice. Mikoto leant against the doorframe, watching her son with a smile as he threw the shuriken with much concentration. Wasn't she such a lucky mother to have both her sons at the top of their class?

"Okay Sasuke, time's up. We have to go now. Come inside and get your shoes on, I've got your coat here."

"Coming…" mumbled Sasuke. He hated going shopping.

As they approached the Konoha shopping district area hand in hand, Sasuke wondered why this trip was even necessary.

"Why do we have to go to the toy store anyway?"

"It's for your cousin Usui. His 6th birthday is coming up and we need to get him a present."

"Oh. Okay."

If this trip is for his cousin Usui, then he wouldn't mind missing his shuriken practice. Sasuke often played with Usui; they were good friends.

"You have to help me choose a good present for him okay?"

"Okay!"

Soon, the colourful toyshops came into view, with windows full of wonderful and interesting gizmos and knickknacks, sure to be able to entice any child who walked along the path outside.

"Which one should we go in first? Hm, Sasuke?"

"This one!"

Pulling on his mother's hand, Sasuke lead his mum to the toyshop smack bang in the middle of all the others, the one with the biggest display in the window.

Going inside, Sasuke gasped. There were so many toys everywhere, and of all varieties. This was going to be a hard decision to make, finding a toy to give to Usui.

"You go around and have a look okay? If you find something to give to Usui, come and find me. I'll be in isle 5."

"Okay!"

Sasuke made his way impatiently through all the isles, stopping every once and a while to admire a particular toy.

Which one would Usui like? Certainly not a girl toy, he thought, as he almost went into an isle filled with pink. Going back to the boy section, he wandered through the isles again. This time, his eyes fell on a toy boat. It was a paddle steamer, with a blue hull and had a red and yellow, stripped funnel.

He picked up the boat and examined it. Usui always liked boats didn't he? This one's not bad… It would make a good present. Sasuke made up his mind. Running back to isle 5, where his mother was pacing, he came up to her and held the toy paddle steamer in her face.

"This one, mother! I'm going to get Usui this one!"

"Oh what a good choice Sasuke! I'm sure Usui would like it!" Said Mikoto, taking the boat out of her son's hands. "We'll go and pay for it now, okay?"

"Wait! Can I look around for a bit more? Please? There are so many toys!"

Seeing the pleading face on her son, Mikoto couldn't help but give in. "Sure Sasuke, don't take long though." She smiled.

"Yay! Thank you mother!"

Sasuke ran back to the toys eagerly, with his face beaming. Eventually, he ended up in the soft toys section. He looked at all of them, stacked onto shelves and stuffed into baskets.

However, one in particular caught his eye. Walking over to it, he picked it up. It was a green stuffed dinosaur, smiling back at him. He ran his fingers over the soft spikes on its back and patted its velvety skin.

A feeling of desire welled up inside Sasuke… he _wanted _that stuffed dinosaur. He was about to take it over to Mikoto, but he thought otherwise. He didn't have many toys, or stuffed toys for that matter. Fugaku, his father disapproved of toys. He thought of them too childish for a prodigy son of the famous Uchiha clan.

He could already hear his father's words if he took it home, "Mikoto! Why did you allow Sasuke to buy such a useless piece of junk? Bring it back immediately!"

Sasuke winced. He didn't want to get shouted at by his father, or get his mother into trouble. He'd better just leave the soft toy… oh, but he wanted it _so _much! He looked from the soft toy to the shelf, and from the shelf back to the soft toy. What should he do?

A thought popped into his head, if no one sees me take it, then no one will get mad. I can hide it at home and play with it in secret! But… how was he going to take it home without anyone noticing? He definitely couldn't show it to his mother… So he did the unthinkable.

Taking a look on either side to see if anyone was watching, he lifted his shirt and stuffed the stuffed dinosaur under it, before covering the bulge with his coat. If no one sees it, it won't matter, I'll be able to take it home and keep it!

He took a few steps and stopped, but isn't this breaking the rules? One of the things they taught at the academy was not to take things without permission. Was he doing this now? He was, he realised. Guilt and adrenaline pumped through his body.

Should he take it? Should he not? He went over the options in his mind. He was doing something wrong, but it was for something that he really wanted. However, if no one finds out, he won't get into trouble. It'll just be for this one time, he'll never do it again, ever.

So he came to a final decision, yes, he was going to take the dinosaur without permission. Rearranging his clothes to hide the plainly obvious bulge on his belly, he marched on bravely to the cashier, where his mother was lining up to pay.

"Hey there Sasuke! Did you have fun?" asked Mikoto, keeping her head straight ahead and not looking down to see the thieving Sasuke.

"Yes." He answered quietly. In truth, Sasuke had never been as scared in his life. He was breaking the rules! Just the mere thought made him shake and quiver in his shoes.

It was Mikoto's turn at the cashier now. Giving the toy boat to the shopkeeper to put in a bag and then paying the designated amount of money, it was all done. Just like that. All the while, Sasuke tried to make himself look as small as possible, hoping the shopkeeper wouldn't notice his bulging stomach.

"Come on Sasuke, we're done."

Sasuke followed his mother to the door, but passing through the shop's security system posts first. This was a mistake, for the alarms immediately went off, red lights flashing.

At once, Sasuke jumped and panicked. No! I've been caught! Why didn't I think of this before? I forgot about the security sensors! Am I going to jail?

Mikoto looked around in surprise, caught by surprise. There was nothing wrong; she had paid for the boat, just like she was supposed to.

The shopkeeper looked up and flipped a switch, putting an end to the blaring noise, before making his way over to Mikoto and Sasuke.

"I'm sure there's been a mistake. I just payed for the boat."

"Oh, I'm sure that's it, but have you got anything in your pockets? Anything that you may have accidently taken with you?"

Mikoto checked her pockets. "No. There's nothing in there. I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't…" her eyes fell on a very shifty Sasuke, trying to cover up his stomach with his hands, without much success.

"Sasuke…" she questioned. "Did you take something from the store?"

Game over, he thought. I've been caught. I'm in big trouble. If I come clean quicker though, I'll spend less time in jail though right?

With shaking hands, Sasuke took out the stuffed dinosaur from under his shirt, earning a gasp from his mother.

"Why Sasuke!"

He looked down in shame at his shoes. What was he going to tell his mother, or his father?

"Oh, I'm so sorry about this. Sasuke's a good boy, he'd never do something like this normally." Explained Mikoto to the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper smiled. "Don't worry, little kids his age usually go through this phase at least once in their lives."

Mikoto's face relaxed and she laughed, turning to a miserable Sasuke who had learnt his lesson. "Well, it looks like my little Sasuke is growing up then! But you should know better than to steal Sasuke, it's breaking the rules."

"Yes Mother, I'm sorry…"

"Say sorry to the nice shopkeeper."

"Sorry mister…"

"Don't worry lad! No harm taken!"

Then Mikoto did something unexpected. She took the dinosaur from her son's hands. "So how much is this?"

"550 ryos."

She paused to think for a second before making her way to the counter.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. She's going to buy it for me!

Mikoto happily handed over the money and then came back to Sasuke, who was standing there with his eyes widened.

"Here you go Sasuke! You wanted this didn't you?"

Tears welled up in his eyes; he couldn't believe his luck. "Yes, yes! Thank you mother!" he embraced his mum in a tight hug.

"Oh, there, there Sasuke."

They made their way out of the shop, a lady holding the hand of a red-faced smiling boy, clutching a green, stuffed dinosaur in his arms.

"But mother? Don't I have to go to jail now? I did something bad."

"No silly. Little boys like you don't have to go to jail."

Sasuke's eyes brightened up immediately. "Really? I don't have to?"

"Yes darling, you don't have to."

"Oh, I'm so happy now! Mother, I've learnt my lesson. I'm _never _going to steal anything again! Never!"

"That's good Sasuke."

"Mother, won't father be mad that you bought a toy for me?"

At this, Mikoto stopped and turned to her son, kneeling down on one knee to look at him face to face.

"Of course not sweetheart! Every child deserves some toys to play with! Especially _you_, since you've worked so hard on your shuriken throwing skills. I'm sure that father would approve once he's seen all your hard work!" she grinned.

Sasuke felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside his stomach. "Thank you mother! Thank you, thank you, thank you for buying it for me!"

Mikoto ruffled her son's hair. "Sasuke honey, all you had to do was ask."

* * *

ChibiJinchuuriki:  
So are you wondering where i got the inspiration to write this fic? well i once stole some beads from this craft shop when i was little and i remembered it one night. the perfect crime isn't it? no one would suspect a kid :P

Btw, the stuffed green dinosaur _is _actually in the naruto anime. it's in one of Sasuke's flash backs where he's playing with a bunch of toys on the floor in his bedroom. please review!


End file.
